As the network security issues have become increasingly prominent, the sandbox technology is more applied in secure webpage access. From a technical implementation point of view, the so called sandbox technology is to change from originally preventing a suspicious program from access to a system into redirecting access of a suspicious program to a disk, a registry, etc. to a specified file folder, thereby eliminating damage to the system. For a browser, the sandbox system constructs a secure virtual execution environment. Any write disk operation by the browser will be redirected to a specific temporary file folder. Thus, even if a webpage contains a malicious program such as a virus, a Trojan, an advertisement, etc., and even if it is forcibly installed, it is only installed in the temporary file folder, and will not cause harm to the user's actual system.
The use of such a technology improves the security of a user's system, but at the same time also brings about some limitations. For example, the user may sometimes need to actually download a file on the internet by way of a browser, at this point, the file can only be downloaded to a virtual directory due to limitations of the sandbox, and after the browser program exits, the sandbox will delete these temporary files, causing that a file cannot be saved permanently. Or, sometimes the user needs to adjust some settings of the browser, a modification of these settings will result in a modification of the registry information, and at this point, these modifications will not be successfully saved due to the limitations of the sandbox. Clearly, only if a necessary adjustment must be made to the use of the prior sandbox technology, can the requirements of the browser be met.